charmedchosenlegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Premonition
Premonition is the ability to perceive visions of the past, present and future. It is a rare and desirable power and is triggered by touch. It was one of the three powers possessed by Melinda Warren, which she passed on to the Charmed Ones. Experience and Triggers Premonitions are often triggered involuntary, when users are touching an object or being or when they are in a certain area. Experienced users can train themselves to summon premonitions though this doesn't always work. Receiving a premonition can be an unpleasant experience, especially when confronted with traumatic images. When they traded powers, Prue Halliwell mentioned feeling quite overwhelmed and hearing a 'ringing'. Users experience premonitions in color and with sound. They are able to feel the emotions of the beings in the premonition and experience it as if it happens to themselves. Aspects Psychic Echo A Psychic Echo is a psychic connection formed between two beings, allowing them to experience what the other experiences. Phoebe once formed a connection to a Succubus through her dreams. She also formed a connection with Bo Lightfeather, a psychic stuck in a time loop. However, this connection proved dangerous, as Phoebe gained the same injuries as Bo and almost died. Vision Sharing thumb|Phoebe and Kyra sharing a vision Vision Sharing is the ability to share premonitions with others. Users can send premonitions to other psychics. The first Seer once sent Phoebe a premonition from the Underworld, while Kyra was able to share her vision of Utopia with Phoebe, who then shared it with Odin. Enhanced Intuition Psychics may develop an enhanced intuition, giving them a high awareness of upcoming danger and allowing them to perceive when something is wrong. Through her psychic power, Phoebe was able to become aware of a time loop, and later became able to sense incoming demonic attacks. Possible Advancements Astral Premonition thumb|Phoebe having an astral premonition Astral Premonitions are premonitions in which the user astral projects their consciousness in the premonition. Users are able to interact with beings in the premonition. However, this means that they can get hurt in the premonition, which also inflicts damage to the real body. Phoebe Halliwell was able to interact with her future self. Clairvoyance Clairvoyance is the ability to perceive the past, present and future at will. Powerful psychics such as the Seer have evolved beyond receiving premonitions and can see the future at will. Users can foresee all possible outcomes of events, allowing them to alter the course of history as they desire. Empathy Empathy is the ability to sense the emotions of other beings. Users can tap into the powers of other beings, as powers are tied to emotions. Experienced users may become able to manipulate emotions. Phoebe gained the power of empathy as a natural development of her premonitions, as she was already able to sense emotions in her premonitions. Invisibility Invisibility is the ability to become unseen by the naked eye. Users of premonition can develop this power when the focus of their powers is sight. Instead of being able to see what others cannot, users can instead make themselves unseen by others. Related Powers Divination Divination, also known as Fortune Telling, is the ability to predict the future through several means. Gypsies and Oracles are skilled at predicting the future. Known ways to foresee the future are through crystal balls, tarot cards, tea leaves and palm reading. This practice is often seen as a cheap parlor trick, though it can be a true magical skill. Prescience Prescience is the ability to be highly aware of one's surroundings and anticipate the actions of others. It is a form of intuition that allows user to foresee the moves of their enemies and act accordingly. The only known being to possess this ability was Zankou. Precognitive Dreaming Precognitive Dreaming is the ability to see the future in dreams. These dreams are a less developed form of premonitions, in which the user sees flashes of the future in a vague and often cryptic manner. List of Users Category:Powers